The invention concerns a case for storing compact discs with a lower shell, an upper shell and an interior part, which is disposed in a hinged arrangement between the lower shell and the upper shell and whose interior part includes means for holding at least one compact disc in a clamped position.
Cases with holding clamps are already known, which, on the whole, have good and functionally appropriate characteristics. However, it has become apparent that the handling of the compact discs during their removal as well as during the insertion of compact discs into the clamping slots can still be improved.
Such cases have the functional objective of storing and transporting compact discs (CD's). They protect them from dust and other environmental effects. With regard to obvious prior use, only enclosures for storing just one CD are known, in which the interior part holding the CD is not rotatable, but is firmly connected by a locking connection to the lower shell. This interior part, also called "tray", is automatically stocked with the CD in appropriate machines and then locked into place in the lower shell of the case.
From DE 88 10 917 U1, a case for storing two CD's is known, where the interior part between the upper and the lower shells is rotatable and has clamping means on both sides for one CD. This case makes it possible to store two CD's, but it has the exterior dimensions of a conventional case for one CD. If more than two CD's are to be stored in one case, then expensive and relatively large designs are employed, for example, like those according to DE 33 01644 A1. In this case, the interior part is configured as a central shell and carries a CD on each side; in addition, holding means for one CD each, are provided at the upper and lower shell, respectively. All these cases have in common that the CD lies on a storage plate and is stored in the region of its center hole.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to improve a case of the type mentioned in the introduction to such an extent that its handling during insertion and removal of a compact disc is improved.
This problem is solved in accordance with the invention by providing the interior part in the region of the holding slots with a profile border strip in such a manner that the interior ridges separating the clamping slots from each other protrude farther in a direction away from the interior part than the exterior ridges limiting the holding slots on the outside.
By the combination of the profiled holding slots and the interior ridges as well as the exterior ridges, a laterally displaced disposition of the compact discs is brought about and at the same time sufficient support for the compact discs is provided. In particular, this makes it possible to provide all clamping slots with an approximately equal effective depth of immersion for the compact discs, so that equal insertion and removal forces are provided. However, depending on the anticipated application, it is also possible to achieve different depths of immersion.
The invention is based on the recognition that a compact disc must not necessarily be stored by placing a flat side on a storage plate, but that it is sufficient to merely hold it clamped at the edge region. According to the invention, the clamping devices grip the edge region only over half of the circumference or over part of half of the circumference. Under certain conditions, the clamping means can be discontinuous and thus only hold individual points or partial regions of half of the circumference in a clamped position. The interior part of the case according to the invention can be produced with very little material, because a storage plate extending over the surface of the CD is not required. Under certain circumstances, thin separating plates between the CD's can be provided for the storage of several CD's above one another, which prevent scratching of the surface of the CD's. Such separating plates are, however, not comparable to the state-of-the-art storage plates, because they merely have a protective function and do not exercise a holding function.
From EP 188 663 A2 it is, in fact, already known in principle to provide clamping means for holding a CD at its edge. However, these clamping means only have the purpose of providing additional holding for a CD, which is already lying on a storage plate, and which clamping means are, moreover, distributed over the entire circumference of the CD. However, this is different from the present invention, which proposes an exclusive clamping support over only one half of the periphery and thus achieves the above-mentioned essential advantages, especially material savings for the interior part and a smaller space requirement.
It is practically useful to provide clamping means in the form of slots, into which the edge portion of a CD can be inserted. It is advantageous that these slots be tapered toward their bottom. This taper ensures the clamping support of the edge regions and has the additional effect that the sides of the slot only exert a frictional force on a very narrow edge region during the insertion and removal of the CD's, so that damage to the information-carrying portions of the CD is avoided.
It is useful to give the slot the shape of a circular arc in the plane of the compact disc to be inserted in it, the radius of which corresponds approximately to the radius of the compact disc. The slot can also be discontinuous and grasp the CD only at individual points.
The case according to the invention is, as a rule, designed to receive several CD's. Because these CD's are to be stored in a space-saving manner, they are, as a rule, held at the interior part lying one on top of the other and at a small distance from each other. It is useful to construct the clamping devices, which are placed one above the other, in the interior part in such a manner that they receive the compact discs in a position offset from each other. This makes it easier to grasp and pull out a CD, which is stored between other CD's. If, for example, the case is designed to receive three CD's, then the central slot can have a lower depth, so that the CD being held in it protrudes somewhat relative to the CD's located at the sides opposite the slot, and can, therefore, be easily pulled out.
The case according to the invention can be designed in such a manner that it has the outer dimensions of a typical single package for compact discs, but is still capable of receiving three CD's. The interior part is usefully hinged like a book between the upper and lower shells, and its hinge axis lies, therefore, at the same side edge as the hinge axis of the upper and lower shells. However, it is also possible to place the hinge axis of the interior part at the edge of the side opposite to the hinge axis of the upper and lower shells.
The case according to the invention is usefully made of a hard plastic. The upper as well as the lower shells consist advantageously of a transparent plastic, such as, for example, glass clear polystyrol.
If, in the claims and the description, a compact disc or a CD is referred to, then this term is intended to include within the framework of the invention also other disc-shaped storage means, such as, for example, diskettes, chip boards and the like.
A symmetrical arrangement is achieved by giving the outer ridges approximately the same dimensions.
In order to improve the ease of use it is proposed to make all clamping slots equally deep.
The support of the compact discs is favorably affected by giving the interior ridges different lengths in a direction away from the interior part.
The ability to grasp the intermediate compact disc can also be enhanced by making a bottom portion of the intermediate clamping slot protrude by a shorter distance into the interior part than the bottom portions of the outer clamping slots.
In order to place the interior portion into a defined operating position, it is proposed that the interior part be fixed in an open position relative to the lower shell, and a locking projection corresponding to a recess be provided.
Especially in the design of the locking device it is contemplated to place the locking projection in the region of the interior part and that it be receivable in the closed position by a locking recess, which is disposed in the region of a side wall piece of the lower shell.
However, a different embodiment may consist in constructing the locking projection as part of the side wall portion and having it penetrate, in the open position of the interior part into a locking recess which is disposed in the area of the interior part.
In the drawing the embodiments of the invention are presented schematically. The following is shown: